Secret of Love Behold
by Hirotsume-18
Summary: 4 students rule in Seiran Academy, the most popular school in Japan, and also one of the most prestigious too. Will love blossom or hate will overcome it? Full Summary inside... I do not own Gakuen Alice...
1. Welcome to Japan and Academy!

**Secret of Love Behold (true story  
**

* * *

_**Author's note:**_ this is the true story… but I wish that this will be much better than the wrong one…. Hehehe… please review and if there's something wrong…please don't hesitate to say it!!! Oh yeah!! Please review!!! 

* * *

_**Summary:**_ Four students rule in Seiran Academy, the most popular school in Japan, and also one of the most prestigious too. These four students are from the four greatest companies in Japan. What will happen if somebody disturbs their lives? Will this student do something good or will it cause a big chaos? Will love blossom or will hate overcome it? Love, violence and more…

* * *

**Secret of Love Behold (true story)**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Japan!**

* * *

_**In the airport…**_

"Wow, I'm already in Japan!" A young brunette exclaimed. She has long auburn hair that reaches up to her waist; chocolate orbs were visible in her eyes. She is wearing a sun dress that reaches up to her knees, matching up with yellow sandals. She has sunglasses, and a red shoulder bag. You would thought that she is at the age of a business woman in the way she dress, but the truth is just, that she is 16 year- old girl.

"Ne oji-san, let's go already!" She said excitedly. She was jumping around, like a little girl.

"Okay! Mikan, but don't get too excited, you'll end up looking an idiot if you do that" The old man replied a bit worried.

"But, Suke oji-san, Japan is really beautiful, isn't it?" Mikan asked.

"Fine, can't help it. Japan is a real beauty after all." Suke replied to her little miss.

"That's why, we should…" Suke cut off.

"I know what you're thinking, and I will NOT allow it!" He scolded Mikan.

"But oji-san, PWEESE!" Mikan pleaded.

"No!" He declared.

"Preety please, with cherries on top!" Mikan has used her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" Suke sighed.

"YAY! Thank You oji-san, I love you!" Mikan exclaimed.

Suke just smiled at what Mikan said.

"Let's already get a cab, so we can celebrate already." Suke said.

"YAY! Come on, oji-san" Mikan replied.

They went outside of the airport to get a cab.

Suke is Mikan's butler. Mikan treats him like her true grandfather. And he as well treats her like his own granddaughter even if they are not blood- related. Since, Mikan was a small child, she always plays with Suke. At that time, Suke was still around 30- years old. He witnessed Mikan's childhood up to her maturity. He's the most trusted servant in the Sakura's household. Because of that he was treated like part of the family.

* * *

_**At the cab…**_

"Suke oji- san, I wonder where we will celebrate." Mikan asked.

"Don't worry Mikan- chan, I already lived in japan, before I went in America and serve your family" Suke replied.

"Oh yeah! I remembered that you said that to me a very long long long time ago" Mikan stated.

"Well, I think I have place in my mind" Suke said.

"Honto desuka?" Mikan asked.

'Honto ni" Suke replied.

'YATA!" Mikan exclaimed happily.

"But, we should head to our house first" Suke suggested.

"Fine" Mikan replied.

"Sir, where to?" the cab driver asked. He was totally ignored by the two.

When Suke and Mikan noticed that they haven't left the airport and they were not moving. They both exclaimed. "WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry sir, that I didn't told you that we are not yet moving" the cab driver apologized.

"No, it was our fault. We keep on blabbering and haven't told you our destination." Suke said.

"Gomenasai" mikan also apologized.

'So sir, where to?" The driver asked.

"Crenshaw St., Eastern Bel Air Subdivision" Suke replied plainly.

"Roger that, sir" The driver saluted.

Suke and Mikan sweat dropped. They both thought' "he's weird, better stay away from him."

They arrived at a normal house, with 2 floors, a large balcony, and a simple garden at the side.

"Wow oji-san, this looks great!" Mikan exclaimed.

They get out of the cab and paid the driver. The cab went off.

Mikan just gawked at the house. True, it was smaller that her house in America, but the garden was a real beauty. Suke also thought the same thing.

They went to the bar and drank and celebrate. After that, they already went home and sleep. (there isn't much that happened so I just skipped it.. hehehe..)

* * *

"RIIIIIIIINGG!!!" can be heard in the house.

"hmmm??" Mikan moaned.

Suke went inside her room.

"Mikan! It's already time to wake up! It's your first day of school, so please wake up. We don't want you to be late for your first day, right?" Suke said nicely.

"Five more minutes?" Mikan mumbled in her sleep.

"But Mikan.." Suke complained.

"Five more minutes?" Mikan mumbled in a low voice.

"fine, but just five minutes, okay?" Suke said.

"hmm" Mikan just replied.

* * *

_**After five minutes…**_

Suke went inside Mikan's room.

"Mikan, five minutes passed already. Time to wake up" Suke said softly.

"oji- san, five more minutes." She mumbled.

"okay, I will allow it, since you drank too much last night" Suke said.

* * *

_**After two hours…**_

Suke went inside Mikan's room.

"Mikan, five minutes passed already. Time to wake up" Suke said softly.

"oji- san, five more minutes." She mumbled.

"okay, I will allow it, since you drank too much last night" Suke said.

* * *

_**After five minutes…**_

Suke was already pissed off. He stomped his feet towards Mikan's room and kept his mind cool down.

"Mikan, it's time to wake up. You'll be late for school" Suke said controlling his anger.

"Oji-san, five more minutes" Mikan mumbled. A vein popped on Suke's head.

"Mikan, it's your first day, and it isn't nice if you're late." Suke said.

"five more minutes" Mikan mumbled again. Suke was already pissed off and shouted.

"Will you child, WAKE UP!! It's god damn 9:00 in the morning and your school starts at 7:00. YOU'RE lucky that the school you're entering is an UNDESTANDING SCHOOL. FIVE MINUTES IS ENOUGH, but whole 2 HOURS of being late is TOO MUCH!" "WAKE UP IN AN INSTANT or else-" He was ct off by Mikan who just woke up from her sleep because of then thunderous voice.

"Hai Hai, oji- san" Mikan smiled and rushed off to her bathroom.

She changed for five minutes and ready to go.

* * *

"Ittekimasu!" Mikan shouted.

"Itterrashai!" Suke replied. 'that chils, always making me mad every morning' he thought.

"Hehehe, she was tricked there. I adjusted the clock 2 hours advance" He thought evilly.

* * *

Mikan was running towards her school, and finally made it. She saw that there were students just entering and walking towards the school. 'I thought that I'm late already for two hours, but why are there still students walking and they're not in a hurry. IT'S ALREADY LATE! Didn't they know' Mikan thought.

She walked to a boy in glasses. He has yellow hair and has a nerdy look.

"Um.. why are you not in a hurry? We're already late" Mikan asked to the boy.

"It's still early. It's only 6:30" The boy answered.

"WHAT?!" Mikan exclaimed. "But in our clock, it's already nine" 'That oji-san, he's tricking me' she thought.

"Why? What's the problem" the boy asked kindly.

"Oh, betsuni! Watashi wa Mikan Sakuradesu, I'm a new student here" Mikan said.

"Oh! I'm Yuu Tobita, but you can call me Iinchou" He introduced.

"Let's be friends, Iinchou- kun" Mikan said while extending her hand. Yuu accepted it.

They were walking towards the school gets, while Yuu explains some details about their school. Mikan just says, 'oh!'.

They almost reached the gate when they heard, "YUU!""TOBITA- KUN!"

They looked back and saw two girls running towards them. One has curvy pink hair that up to her thighs and has blue eyes. She is with a girl that has long straight blue hair that reached up to her waist and a pair of kind blue eyes. They went towards Mikan and Yuu.

"Ohayou, Yuu and.. ?" The pink- haired girl asked.

"Mikan Sakuradesu" Mikan replied.

"Ohayou Mikan- chan" They both greeted.

"Ohayou!" Mikan greeted back.

"Oh! I'm Nonoko Ogasawara and this is Anna Umenomiya" the blue haired girl introduced.

"Let's be friends!" Mikan said extending her hand to both of them.

"We'd love to!" Both of them exclaimed and hug Mikan tightly.

"U…u-hh..uhh..I- ca-can-'t bre-eath-!" Mikan stuttered.

"Oh, gomenasai, Mikan- chan" they both apologized.

"Okay!" Mikan said emotionlessly.

The trio wondered what happened to Mikan.

"Mikan-chan, what happened to you?" They asked.

"Ah! I'll just show the three of you my true self when we're alone, but I made myself that I will be cold to others except for my friends. So I'll be cold in school, okay?" Miikan smiled at them then returned to her cold self.

"Okay!" they agreed. They decided not to ask any further questions, because they know that Mikan has her own reasons.

They walked towards the school together while chatting.

* * *

_**Suddenly…**_

Four cars past through them. A red jaguar was the first one, followed by a purple convertible, then a dark blue BMW, and last one was a black VOX.(I don't know if it really exist.. hehehe..)

The four were surprised, but ignored it. They went inside the school gates and noticed that there were many students crowding the four cars that just passed them a while ago.

**Mikan's POV**

Who are they? Why does students crowding their cars? Are they teachers? The principal? Celebrities? Wow! If they're celebrities, then this school is a really lucky school. But it's impossible that they are celebrities, because it's impossible that celebrities will come during the start of classes and I know that they only invite celebrities during special occasions. But is there a special occasion today? No! but it could be that they're welcoming the freshmen this year. Whoa! This school is really rich for inviting celebrities, just for the opening ceremony.

**End of Mikan's POV**

Mikan was thinking while walking. The three was following her. They kept calling her. "Mikan- chan, be careful" "Mikan, it's dangerous if you will not focus on your walking" "Mikan you're going to-"

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Mikan screamed. "-fall". Nonoko said.

The four persons riding the four gorgeous cars went out. When the person that came out of the black VOX went out and saw Mikan falling, he immediately catch her, since his the most closest person to her and…

'OMG! I'm going to fall' Mikan thought. She closed her eyes tightly, ready for the strong impact, but..

After some time, she didn't felt hard ground touching her body, instead it was a pair of strong and not to mention muscular arms that was holding her and preventing her from falling down.

"Be careful little girl or you'll end up cracking the ground because of your ugly face" Her savior said and it was obvious that the person is smirking.

A vein popped in Mikan's head and she looked up, only to see…

* * *

Please review, so that I could make the second chapter, sorry if the first story was wrong!!! I'm sorry for those who expected it to be updated.. But Please review!! I would really appreciate it!! Please don't hesitate to tell me what's wrong with my first chapter! So that I could correct my errors. Feel free on what you think of my fanfic. Umm.. I want to thank all of you in advance!! Hehehe… Hoping that you will review!!  


	2. Meeting with the King

**Secret of Love Behold (true story)**

* * *

_**Author's note:**_ umm…this is my first one so please bear with it! Even though it's a bit umm…wrong grammar? Please review! And please tell me suggestions or if there are wrong grammars… ja ne!

* * *

_**Summary:**_ Four students rule in Seiran Academy, the most popular school in Japan, and also one of the most prestigious too. These four students are from the four greatest companies in Japan. What will happen if somebody disturbs their lives? Will this student do something good or will it cause a big chaos? Will love blossom or will hate overcome it? Love, violence and more…

* * *

**Secret of Love Behold (true story)**

**Chapter 2: Meeting with the King**

* * *

_Recap of last chapter:_

_Mikan was thinking while walking. The three was following her. They kept calling her. "Mikan- chan, be careful" "Mikan, it's dangerous if you will not focus on your walking" "Mikan you're going to-"_

"_AHHHHHH!!!!" Mikan screamed. "-fall". Nonoko said._

_The four persons riding the four gorgeous cars went out. When the person that came out of the black VOX went out and saw Mikan falling, he immediately catch her, since his the most closest person to her and…_

'_OMG! I'm going to fall' Mikan thought. She closed her eyes tightly, ready for the strong impact, but.._

_After some time, she didn't felt hard ground touching her body, instead it was a pair of strong and not to mention muscular arms that was holding her and preventing her from falling down._

"_Be careful little girl or you'll end up cracking the ground because of your ugly face" Her savior said and it was obvious that the person is smirking._

_A vein popped in Mikan's head and she looked up, only to see…_

* * *

Mikan looked up and saw the most amazing eyes she had ever seen. A sight of clear ruby eyes but it holds such a sad and hatred expression. Mikan was mesmerized by its beauty and didn't realize that she was still in the arms of her savior.

"_What?! savior?! Are you kidding?! He's a stupid dumbass jerk! He just insulted me! He will pay for it!"_ Mikan screamed in her mind.

"Are you done worshipping my face, lil girl?" A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"WHAT?!" Mikan screamed.

She removed herself from the boy and was getting ready to shout at him, when she remembered to put up her cold demeanor.

Mikan suddenly punched the boy's face that's not alert enough and ended up with a loud thud on the ground. All the students had wide eyes.

"What was that for?" The boy asked with an icy tone.

"Shut up jerk, you're not allowed to speak in such a manner in front of me nor insult me and my face" She said with venom and authority in her voice.

"_This girl is interesting" _the boy thought.

All the students were shocked at her statement. _"Didn't she know who he was?"_ they all thought.

A boy with red hair and gold eyes that just came out from his red jaguar entered their conversation.

"Hey Natsume, what have you got here. A pretty chick I guess" He said mischievously.

"Yeah right, a damsel in distress" Natsume said sarcastically.

"I'm not a damsel in distress, baka" Mikan said to Natsume.

"So, what are you? a maid? or a prostitute?" Natsume replied.

'Maybe, you seduced the principal to get through this school" Natsume continued.

Mikan went towards him and slapped him, but she was blocked by Natsume's arm before it reaches his face.

"So, you're guilty. You're really a prostitute that seduced the principal." Natsume continued.

"Stop it, Natsume." A commanding voice interrupted.

"We'll be late for school" It added.

"Hn. See you later, Prostie" Natsume said.

The students glared at Mikan, but Mikan glared back.

"_Who does she think she is?"_

"_Eeww, she seduced the principal."_

"_Such dishonor to her parents."_

"_She doesn't have honor to her parents."_

"_She's really a damsel in distress."_

They all whispered to each other. Then they all went inside the school for the start of classes.

Yuu, Anna, and Nonoko went towards Mikan.

"Mikan, why did you do that?" Anna asked.

"Natsume- sama is the king in this school, because their family has the largest stocks in this school" Nonoko explained.

"Even the principal fears him." Yuu said.

"So what? He doesn't have the right to insult people like that." Mikan said.

"Please come to the classroom. Classes are about to start." A teacher approached them.

"Hai, sensei. We'll follow" They said.

"But Mikan- chan, it will be bad if you get involved with him." Nonoko said with concern in her eyes.

"You may not know what he can do to you, Mikan- chan" Yuu said.

"It's better if you just stay away from him as much as possible." Anna stated.

"Gomenasai for worrying you all." Mikan apologized.

"It's okay, Mikan" they all chorused.

"Fine, I will stay away from him as much as possible" Mikan said.

"Arigatou, Mikan- chan. At least we will not worry too much for your safety." Anna said.

They entered the building.

"I'll go to the principal's office to get my class and schedule. See you later at lunch?" Mikan said.

"Yeah, see you later." Nonoko replied.

They went in different directions and waved at each other.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

"hay, im already alone. And it's so boring. I already miss Anna, Nonoko and Yuu, even if we're friends in a short time." I thought.

I was walking until I reached the principal's office.

I was going to knock when the door opened and I saw a man, or a woman? He was wearing a pink ballerina dress, with frills at the end.

* * *

_**Principal's Office**_

"Ohayou, Mikan- chan" He/ she greeted me.

"Umm…Ohayou" I greeted back.

"Please come in" he said.

I went inside and saw a man sitting that was about the age of 50 years old. He was wearing blue long sleeves polo with brown necktie and a coat. He looked up and greeted me.

"Ohayou, Sakura- san"

"Ohayou, principal- san" I replied.

"Please sit down" he said offering the couch in front of him.

I sit in the couch and being followed by the blond man or girl.

"Sakura- san, we will- " I cut him off.

"Mikan, will be fine" I said.

"Oh, okay. Mikan, we will tell you your class and we'll just hand over your schedule." The principal said.

"Mr. Narumi will also guide you to your new classroom." He added.

"Who's Mr. Narumi?" I asked.

"It's me, Mikan-chan" They man or woman replied.

"hn"

"You're dismissed." The principal said.

We went out already in the principal's office.

I shook my head and thought, _"What an unlucky day. First I ended up fighting with this school's king, and then next I'm stuck with this gay teacher."_

**End of Mikan's POV**

* * *

_**At the hallways**_

"Umm, Mikan- chan. Please be careful" Mr. Narumi asked.

"Eto, nandesuka?" Mikan asked.

"Because I saw you awhile ago, fighting with Hyuuga- sama." Mr. Narumi said.

"And it's better if you stay away from him. You don't know what he will do to you" Mr. Narumi added.

"hn." Mikan just replied.

"Mikan- chan, I'm serious about it. Don't get involve with the four of them, especially with your status in this school." Mr. Narumi said in a serious tone.

"hn. whatever." Mikan replied.

They reached her knew classroom, class 1- 2. Mr. Narumi knock and told the other teacher that there will be a new student.

* * *

_**Outside of the classroom…**_

"Mikan- chan, you can come in now. Just look for me, if you have something to ask." Mr. Narumi said.

"hn. whatever" Mikan replied.

"Ja! Mikan-chan" he run off waving at Mikan.

Mikan entered the classroom. All eyes were on her. I mean all eyes were glaring at her. She didn't mind. She spotted Anna, Nonoko and Yuu and smiled a little at them.

"Mikan Sakura" She said in a plain tone.

"Ms. Mikan, you'll be sitting at the back, beside the one with the manga covering his head." The teacher said.

"hn."

Mikan looked at the far back sit.

"What a disrespectful child, he doesn't even care if there's a new student." Mikan thought.

Mikan walked towards the back chair.

"Excuse me, will you move aside." Mikan said.

The boy looked up and the manga fell from his face.

**Natsume's POV**

I heard someone knocked at the door. That stupid teacher went outside then returned again inside.

"Class, we will have a new student" I heard him announced.

"So what? I don't even care" I thought.

I just continued reading my latest volume of Naruto Shippunden manga.

When suddenly I heard, _"Mikan Sakura"_. Somebody said.

I didn't bother to look up. As if, I care.

"Excuse me, will you move aside." I heard the newcomer said.

"doesn't she know who am I?" I thought.

I looked up and see the little girl earlier.

**End of Natsume's POV**

"So, prostie is my new and lucky classmate." Natsume teased.

"Yeah right, I'm such a lucky person to be your classmate and great to be your seatmate" Mikan said sarcastically.

"I'm really great that you're great to be seated beside me" Natsume grinned.

"I really love to sit here, ojou- sama" Mikan said in a sarcastic tone.

The students were amazed with the way they interact.

"Oh my slave, I know how much you want me" Natsume said mischievously.

"But I am an expensive jewel" Natsume added.

"I'm so sad, my ojou- sama. I can't afford such an expensive jewel." Mikan faked tears.

"it's okay, my dear prostie. Someday, you'll get me." Natsume said.

"Stop it, Hyuuga- sama, Sakura- san. Please go now to your sit, Sakura- san." The teacher interrupted.

Mikan went to her seat.

Natsume keep on moving to Mikan's side, which makes Mikan move to the edge.

The class were discussing about rational numbers, when they heard a loud 'thud' followed by a shriek.

Everyone looked at the source of the disturbance and found the newbie on the floor glaring at her seatmate and Natsume with a mischievous smile.

"What's the commotion, Sakura?" The teacher, Jinno- sensei asked.

"Nandemonai, Jinno- sensei." Mikan said with an icy tone.

"Fine, then get on your seat and stop disturbing my class, nuisance" Jinno- sensei said coldly.

"Hai" Mikan replied glaring at Jinno- sensei.

They returned to their discussion.

Natsume placed his hands under his chin and thought, "This girl is really something. First she fought with me, then she glared at all the students, then she also glared at that Froggy sensei."

"She's really something" With that thought, Natsume smiled.

Unknown to Natsume, there were six people watching him and was surprised when they saw him smile.

"_My cousin is really helping Natsume, I must ask her to join us. I know Mikan- chan and she will accept it, since it's me asking. This is a great way to change Natsume"_

"_I would earn money if I let that baka join us, wahahahahaha[evil laugh"_

"_This is getting interesting. I must go talk to Hotaru and Ruka for a plan, wahahahahaha[evil laugh"_

"_Waaaaa, Natsume- sama just smiled. YAY! I saw it! I'm the first one who saw him smile! But, it's really natural because I'm the president of Natsume fan club"_

"_Natsume- sama smiled. I think it's because of Mikan- chan."_

"_That bastard, why does he always have the good ones, and I have the bad ones. I shall make him pay, but for now enjoy your life, Hyuuga. Your life is going to be a living hell soon, bastard"_

* * *

Who do you think were the six persons? You'll find out in the next chapter.. hehehehe[evil laugh but for now… PLEASE REVIEW!! The more reviews the more ideas.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_** Whoa! Please review. Tell me if there's something wrong. I appreciate your review and thank you for those who are reviewing.

* * *

_**Special thanks to:**_

Angelz-Devilz

chris3169512

claireponcherrii

kamiyanari

dominiqueanne

Karen_[anonymous_

Cleo18_[anonymous_

natsume18

Lelouch vie Britannia_[anonymous_


End file.
